riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krew Olimpu
Krew Olimpu - '''Piąty i ostatni tom serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" autorstwa Ricka Riordana. Została wydana 22 października 2014 roku przez Galerię Książki. Opis Nico ich ostrzegał. Przejście przez Dom Hadesa obudzi najgorsze wspomnienia herosów. Związane z nimi duchy staną się niespokojne. Jeszcze jeden skok przez cienie z Reyną i trenerem Hedge’em, a Nico sam stanie się duchem. Druga możliwość wydaje się jeszcze gorsza: pozwolić, by umarł ktoś inny, zgodnie z zapowiedzią Hadesa. Jasona nawiedza duch matki, która porzuciła go w dzieciństwie. Jason nie jest pewny, jak sprawdzi się jako przywódca, ale wie, że nie będzie łamał obietnic jak ona. Wypełni dotyczący go fragment przepowiedni: Pastwą ognia lub burz świat się stanie. Reyna boi się duchów swoich przodków, od których emanuje gniew. Musi jednak skupić wszystkie siły na tym, by dostarczyć Atenę Partenos do Obozu Herosów, zanim wybuchnie wojna między Rzymianami a Grekami. Czy starczy jej siły, żeby tego dokonać, zwłaszcza że po piętach depcze jej przerażający myśliwy? Leo martwi się, że jego plan nie wypali: że mogą mu przeszkodzić przyjaciele. Nie ma jednak innej drogi. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jedno z Siedmiorga musi umrzeć, żeby pokonać Gaję, Matkę Ziemię. Piper musi nauczyć się poddawać strachowi. Tylko wtedy zdoła wykonać w końcu swoje zadanie: wypowiedzieć jedno jedyne słowo. Herosi, bogowie i potwory – wszyscy mają rolę do odegrania w ostatecznym wypełnieniu przepowiedni w Krwi Olimpu, niezwykłym zakończeniu bestsellerowej serii „Olimpijscy Herosi”. Cytaty ''"-''– Zgadza się. – W głosie Kekropsa dało się wyczuć gorycz, jakby żałował swojej decyzji. – Moi ludzie ' byli prawdziwymi Ateńczykami – gemini. – Znaczy, wszyscy jesteście spod znaku Bliźniąt? – zapytał Percy. – Ja jestem Lew, czyli Leo. – Nie, głupku – wtrącił się Leo. – Ja jestem Leo. Ty jesteś Percy.'- Nie, głupku - wtrącił się Leo. - Ja jestem Leo. Ty jesteś Percy." - Leo i Percy' – Och, dajcie spokój! – poskarżył się Percy. – Miałem mały krwotok z nosa i cała ziemia się obudziła? To nieuczciwe! Atena zawiesiła egidę na ramieniu. – Uskarżanie się na niesprawiedliwość świata to jak rzucanie oskarżeń, Percy Jacksonie. To do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi. – Bogini spojrzała na Jasona z uznaniem. – Musimy teraz działać szybko. Gaja powstaje, żeby zniszczyć wasz obóz. Posejdon oparł się na trójzębie. – Muszę przyznać, że tym razem Atena ma rację. – Tym razem? – zaprotestowała Atena. – Dlaczego Gaja miałaby być w obozie? – spytał Leo. – Percy miał krwotok z nosa tutaj. – Chłopie – odparł Percy – po pierwsze słyszałeś, co powiedziała Atena: nie zrzucaj winy na mój nos. ☀– Nie rozumiem – odezwała się Piper. – Jaki jest sens bycia bogami, skoro musicie polegać na nędznych śmiertelnikach, żeby wykonywali waszą robotę? Bogowie wymienili spojrzenia. Tylko Afrodyta roześmiała się łagodnie i ucałowała swoją córkę. – Moja kochana Piper, nie sądzisz, że sami zadawaliśmy sobie to pytanie od tysięcy lat? Ale to właśnie wiąże nas razem na wieki. Potrzebujemy was, śmiertelnych, tak samo jak wy potrzebujecie nas. Jakkolwiek to może być irytujące, jest również prawdziwe. "- Atlantyda? - spytał Jason ''- To tylko mit - odparł Percy'' ''- Hm... czy my cały czas nie zajmujemy się mitami?'' ''- Nie, miałem na myśli, że to wymyślony mit. Nie tak jak autentyczny prawdziwy mit.'' ''- A więc dlatego Annabeth jest mózgiem tej operacji, co?'' ''- Zamknij się, Grace." -'' Jason i Percy " - Jesteś bogiem muzyki prawda? Chciałbyś słuchać piosenki zatytułowanej ''Apollo poraził karłowatego heroska? Ja nie. Ale pieśń Apollo pokonał Matkę Ziemię i ocalił cały cholerny świat...to jest materiał na światowy przebój!" - Leo'' '"- Ach, senior Zhang - odparł Leo - pamiętasz, co zawsze powtarzasz: 'Leonie, jesteś jedynym prawdziwym geniuszem wśród herosów'? ''-Jestem absolutnie przekonany, że nigdy nic takiego nie mówiłem.'' ''- Cóż, wygląda na to, że istnieją inni prawdziwi geniusze! Ponieważ jeden z nich musiał stworzyć to dzieło sztuki pod nami." '' " Will klepnął Nica po ramieniu. ''- Dzięki za pomoc. Sześciu na raz to niezły wynik.'' ''- Niezły? - Nico posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie - Następnym razem pozwolę im cię dogonić, Solace.'' ''- Och, nie daliby rady mnie dogonić." - Nico i Will'' " - TAK! KTO UMARŁ? KTO WRÓCIŁ? TO TWÓJ MISTER GADŻET, MAŁA! Haa! ... Smok zakołysał się i katapultował Leona twarzą w piasek. I tyle w kwestii bohaterskiego wejścia." " - A zatem tu rozpoczęło się współzawodnictwo - dodał Percy. ''- Aha.'' Percy przyciągnął Annabeth do siebie i pocałował ją. ... Kiedy Percy się cofnął, Annabeth wyglądała jak ryba walcząca o powietrze. ''- I tu współzawodnictwo się kończy - powiedział Percy - Kocham cię, Mądralińska."'' Percy skrzywił się, co wyglądało jeszcze gorzej na jego nagle pobrzydłej twarzy. ' – Rany, Annabeth… Naprawdę się cieszę, że zdążyłem cię pocałować, zanim się zmieniłaś. '' "... Najwyraźniej zrobili zakupy w sklepiku z pamiątkami w Barrachinie, ponieważ zamienili brudne i podarte podkoszulki na tropikalne wzory. ''- Nico - odezwała się Reyna - wyglądasz...'' ''- Ani słowa o tej koszulce - ostrzegł ją. - Ani słowa."'' "Kadłub trzeszczał. Silnik jęczał jak umierający bawół. Przez wycie wichru przedzierał się wrzask bogini Nike dobiegający ze stajni: STAĆ CIĘ NA WIĘCEJ SZTORMIE! DAJ Z SIEBIE STO DZIESIĘĆ PROCENT!" " - Cała Europa stoi do góry nogami - Leo pokręcił głową - Najpierw w Rzymie wchodzimy na Schody Hiszpańskie. Potem w Grecji idziemy na włoskie lody." ''"Percy zajadał się wielką stertą niebieskich naleśników, podczas gdy Annabeth robiła mu wyrzuty za oblanie ich zbyt wielką ilością syropu.'' ''- Utopiłeś je! - narzekała'' ''- Ej, jestem synem Posejdona - odparł Percy - Nie mogę utonąć. Moje naleśniki też nie."'' "''-Ach, tak. - zgodził się Percy. - Rzymianie są marnymi żeglarzami. Oni mieli raptem jedną łódź wiosłową. Którą zatopiłem. A skoro mowa o gwałtownych sztormach, niezła robota tam, na górze. .... Sęk w tym, że ugrzązł w niej nasz statek i właśnie tak jakby się rozsypuje. Jestem przekonany, że miałaś zamiaru...'' -''Ależ wręcz przeciwnie.'' -''Miałaś. - skrzywił się Percy. - No dobra, to fatalnie. I obawiam się, że nie przestaniesz, jeśli ładnie poprosimy.'' -''Nie. - potwierdziła bogini." '' '–Nie mogę! – jęknął Apollo. – Patrz! '' Jego ukulele zamieniło się w łuk. Wycelował w niebo i wystrzelił. Złota strzała poszybowała na jakieś sto metrów, po czym rozwiała się w dym. – Żeby wystrzelić z łuku, musiałbym opuścić Delos! – zakrzyknął Apollo. – A wtedy byłbym bezsilny albo też Zeus by mnie zestrzelił. Ojciec nigdy mnie nie lubił. Od tysiącleci mi nie ufał! – Cóż – powiedziała Artemida – prawdę mówiąc, był taki czas, kiedy wraz z Herą spiskowałeś, żeby go obalić. – To było nieporozumienie! – Zabiłeś też kilku cyklopów Zeusa. – Miałem powody! W każdym razie teraz Zeus oskarża mnie o wszystko: intrygi Oktawiana, upadek Delf…'''' ''– Wtopa – powiedział Leo, aczkolwiek po cichu pomyślał, że świat bez przepowiedni może być całkiem niezły. Jego lista zadań była pełna i bez tego. – Zaiste wtopa! – westchnął Apollo. – Zeus był już wcześniej na mnie zły za to, że mianowałem tę nową dziewczynę, Rachel Dare, moją nową wyrocznią. Zeus zdaje się uważać, że przez to przyspieszyłem wojnę z Gają, ponieważ to Rachel wypowiedziała Przepowiednię Siedmiorga, gdy tylko ją pobłogosławiłem. Ale proroctwo tak nie działa! Ojciec po prostu potrzebował kozła ofiarnego. Oczywiście wybrał więc najprzystojniejszego, najbardziej utalentowanego, beznadziejnie wspaniałego boga. Artemida przewróciła oczami. – Och, przestań, siostro! – zawołał Apollo. – Ty też masz kłopoty! – Tylko dlatego, że pozostałam w kontakcie z moimi Łowczyniami wbrew życzeniom Zeusa – odparła Artemida. – Ale ja zawsze mogę oczarować ojca, żeby mi przebaczył. Nigdy nie potrafił długo na mnie się złościć. Martwię się głównie o ciebie. – Ja też się o siebie martwię! – zawtórował jej Apollo. – Musimy coś zrobić. Nie możemy zabić Oktawiana. Hmmm. Może powinniśmy zabić tych herosów. – Jak możesz mi ufać? Oboje czuliście mój gniew, widzieliście moje najgorsze uczucia… – Ej, chłopcze – powiedział trener Hedge nieco łagodniejszym tonem. – Wszystkim nam zdarza się gniewać. Nawet takim milutkim osobom jak ja. – Zło – powiedział Nico. – To jest zło. – Zapewniam cię, że moja prawdziwa córka Higieja wcale taka nie jest. Jest bardzo miła. W każdym razie dobrze się spisałeś, przeprogramowując ten posąg. Masz dłonie chirurga. Jason wzdrygnął się. – Leo ze skalpelem? Proszę go nie zachęcać. LEKARZ: W GABINECIE OBSŁUGIWANY NUMER WSZYSTKIE PANIE KOCHAJĄ LEONA! Przypomniał sobie samego Apollina, uśmiechniętego, opalonego i bardzo przystojnego w swoich ciemnych okularach. Thalia powiedziała wtedy: „Ależ on jest boski”. „Jest bogiem”, odparł Percy. „Nie to miałam na myśli”. Dlaczego właśnie teraz przyszło mu to do głowy? To przypadkowe wspomnienie zirytowało go, Najdziwniejszy widok przedstawiał zgrzybiały gigant Thoas, którego zatłukły na śmierć trzy starsze panie wyposażone w mosiężne pałki – uzbrojone na wojnę Fata. Jason uznał, że nie ma na świecie nic bardziej przerażającego niż banda babć z kijami. – To nie Apollo stanowił problem. Karanie go za przebudzenie Gai byłoby… – chciał powiedzieć głupie, ale ugryzł się w język – …nierozsądne. – Nierozsądne. – Zeus powtórzył to słowo niemalże szeptem. – Nazywasz mnie nierozsądnym przed zgromadzeniem bogów. Ciekawostki *6 kwietnia 2014 r. na YouTube został umieszczony fanowski trailer ,,Krwi Olimpu". * W ,,Krwi Olimpu" swoje rozdziały będą mieli: Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico i Reyna. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Olimpijscy Herosi Kategoria:Rick Riordan